


Lock on My Heart

by IMSLES



Series: Tim and Linda [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMSLES/pseuds/IMSLES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen-aged Tim's nervous about going to a party where the girl he has a crush on is waiting for him, unbeknown to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock on My Heart

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Lock on My Heart

For my friend McMhuirich (name changed to protect the…ahem…innocent :-0) PRE-NCIS

"It's a party! Come on. Loosen up. How many times do we get invited to a party?" Derek String jumped excitedly pulling at his best friend's arm.

"There's a reason for that. They don't like us. They're probably setting us up for some practical joke or another," Tim McGee argued yanking his arm free.

"Why would they do that?" Derek asked.

Tim stared at him in disbelief. "Why? Because they can. It's what they do for fun." Tim recalled all the pranks and jokes made at his expense, as well as the other 'geeks' in school.

"This is different. I can feel it," Derek looked off dreamily. Glancing back to Tim he nudged, "I heard Linda McDermott's gonna be there."

Blushing Tim replied, "So?"

"So?" Derek was incredulous. "Maybe this is it? Maybe this will be your chance," he urged his friend on.

"Yeah," Tim said dejectedly. "My chance to be humiliated in front of all my peers. Again!" He shook his head and made to turn around to go home. "This is a mistake."

Derek stopped him. Pulling him around and placing his arm around his shoulders he continued to walk them down the sidewalk. "There," he pointed his arm out toward the well lit house, "Melanie's house awaits. We are going," he said adamantly. "This maybe our last opportunity. We graduate in three weeks. I'm making the most of this. I'm going to make sure you do, too."

"Alright. I'm going. Someone's gotta watch out for you," Tim teased.

Smiling Derek started to pull Tim along faster toward the already crowded gathering.

Once inside, the decimal level of the music was deafening. Tim couldn't hear anything. He saw people talking, but couldn't make out any words.

"She's over there." He jumped before he realized it was Derek screaming directly in his ear. Linda stood with her usual clique, the cheerleaders. Her long curly brown hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore a simple blue t-shirt and, gulp, tight fighting jeans.

Tim looked at Derek with fear filled eyes. He shook his head, "No. I'm not going over there."

Derek smiled, "You don't have to." His eyes moved behind Tim's back. He patted Tim's shoulder and backed away.

Tim stood frozen even as he felt fingers touch him lightly on his shoulder blade. When the hand moved to grasp his shoulder and turn him, he closed his eyes.

The warmth emitting from the body now in front of him, intensified as the space between them diminished. His mouth went dry and if he could've formed words he knew they would've been spoken with the worst of his stuttering.

Warm breath caressed his ear as he heard, 'Hi Tim. I'm so glad you made it," spoken in the soft musical tone of Linda's voice. He'd know it anywhere. She'd never actually spoken to him before, but he maneuvered himself on more than one occasion to be close enough to listen to her speak.

He managed to swallow and bravely opened his eyes. Her hazel eyes smiled into his green ones, matching the growing one on her inviting lips.

"I'm glad I came too," he squeaked out, cursing himself inwardly for being so inept around girls.

Linda didn't seem to notice, she only smiled bigger. "Would you like some punch?" she offered.

Knowing the punch was most likely spiked with at least one type of alcohol Tim was hesitant to accept. Before he answered a cup was in his hand. Without conscious thought he raised the cup to his lips to quench the aridness that set up residence in his throat. He took a sip and held back the gag from the liquid burning a pathway to his stomach.

His already warm body became unbearably hot. "I need some air," he choked out. He spun around to get out the front door, weaving between other partygoers. Once outside he took several quick breaths. The night was warm, but compared to the heat of his embarrassment and attraction to Linda it was cool.

"We can talk better out here," Linda's presence startled him again.

"Why are you out here?" Tim's quivering voice prevented the accusation from sounding harsh.

Linda looked down hurt regardless. "I thought you'd like to talk with me." She was going to go back inside when Tim uncharacteristically spoke out.

"Don't go." Recovering from his own display of assertiveness, Tim continued, "I would like to talk with you."

He thought he saw a blush shine on her cheeks, but wasn't sure if he could be the cause of such a reaction. He knew his own burned brightly.

Linda sat on the porch swing and invited Tim to join her. He sat rigidly with his hands in his lap. "Relax Tim. I'm not going to bite," she laughed.

Loosening a little Tim sat back, but didn't move his hands. Linda sat with one leg curled under her so she could face him. Her other leg dangled over the front. Tim watched her foot until she spoke again, bringing his attention back to her delicate face.

"We've known each other a long time," she began.

Nodding Tim tried to talk, "Y-yeah. I g-guess we have."

Leaning her head on her hand on the back of the swing, Linda watched Tim's face. He had a baby face: soft and gentle. She wanted to put her hand against his cheek and feel the fever of his skin she could see burning there. None of the boys she usually hung with would show such uncertainty. They were all too confident.

Tim was someone who didn't expect to be wanted. She was tired of guys who thought she should be grateful for being with them. It would be so nice to find someone who wanted to be with her for who she was. Tim had no expectations. He knew she was more than just a cheerleader. Through all their years of school, she'd been in honors classes with him.

He knew she was bright and caring. They once worked on a civil service project together with a group from school. Sure they never socialized before, but that was the stigma from school. Appearances and such. She couldn't wait to graduate and be rid of all the insecurities her friends harbored.

Suddenly her friend, Tiffany rushed out. "It's time," she said excitedly.

Looking bored, Linda stood slowly. With another thought she grabbed Tim's hand, "Come with us?" she dragged him inside not waiting for an answer.

Tim stumbled behind back into the cacophony and throng of teens. They made their way to an open door leading into the basement. Pulling his hand back and Linda with it, he looked questioningly at her. Her smile calmed him and she released his hand gesturing to him to follow her on his own.

He watched her descend focusing on the sway of her hips as they took each step downwards. Biting his lip and closing his eyes to draw some courage he began his journey to join her.

A group sat around on the floor; a mix of boys and girls. Knowing all of them and being the favorite target for most of them to torment didn't make him feel all that welcome. Linda patted a space next to her and thinking himself a fool , he begrudgingly took the spot.

Tiffany stood holding a bowl with folded pieces of paper inside. A handwritten label, "BOYS" was taped to its side. "Now ladies," she looked around at all the girls. "We're each drawing a name." They all seemed to know what this was about, but he was lost and quite uncomfortable.

Linda placed her hand on his to offer him assurance, but it only increased his anxiety. All the guys looked expectant, nearly drooling as they looked at all the girls now filing up to snatch their paper.

As Linda went to join the queue, Tim made to get up. "Not so fast McGee," Roger Towns mocked. "You can't leave. Once your name's in- you're in!" He pushed down on Tim's shoulder sitting him back on the floor.

Now he was scared and the hoots of laughter from the other guys and the snickering from the girls didn't help any. Linda looked back with a coy smile. She waved her fingers for him to stay and he lost his desire to move.

All the slips were gone from the bowl, each girl read the name written there and went to find the boy that matched it. All were paired off and either going off to some place else, a few others began kissing on the spot and groping each other. All except Tim and to his wonder and delight, Linda.

She looked at him through hooded eyes. He'd never seen her look so unsure, "Tim," she whispered showing her paper had his name on it. He coughed nervously. "You don't have to do this. We can just wander off. No one will have to know."

Swallowing the impossibly large lump in his throat he uttered, "Do what?"

Her eyes came up to stare into his wide green ones. Sincerity poured from hers, a nervous smile played at her lips. Shrugging her one shoulder, she breathed, "Make out."

"Oh,' Tim felt his body tense. 'Don't pass out. Don't pass out,' he ordered himself. Clenching and unclenching his hands he relaxed and asked for confirmation, "With you?"

She swatted at him playfully, "Of course with me."

Looking around the room, invisible to all present, he still didn't feel comfortable being seen.

Noticing his discomfort, she took his hand. She stood and he let himself be pulled to his feet. He couldn't feel the floor beneath his feet and he was struck with tunnel vision. Linda's face as she turned to see him, as they made their way to another door.

"Trust me, Tim," she begged as she pulled him into the dark space beyond the door. He heard the door click as the door shut closed and another click sounding much like a lock engaging. His head hung down to his chest.

'I'm such a fool. This will be the most embarrassing prank yet. Maybe I'll just stay here quietly until I die,' he berated himself. 'How could I think, for even a nanosecond, that Linda would be interested in me. Still I thought she was above all the others when it came to pranks.'

A hand covered his and he nearly escaped his skin. "Tim?" he heard Linda's uncertain plea. "Are you okay?" worry crept into her trembling voice. He could feel her inching closer now.

"I thought you left me," he confessed. When she stopped and didn't speak he inwardly kicked himself. 'Not that I think you're like that. I'm so used to being set up, I guess it's what I expected. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No, Tim," she put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "I'm sorry. I should've stood up to them. I know how much they hurt you and your friends. It was wrong."

Tim shook his head, but held her close drawing strength, "I didn't expect you to. I know it's hard to stand against your friends. Heck, Derek practically dragged me here."

He felt her body shake with quiet laughter, "I'm glad he did and that you let him."

He smiled into her soft hair, inhaling the smell of lavender, "Me too. Still your friends must be on you about this?" he tensed fearing for her reputation and what her friends had planned for her.

She put her hand to his mouth, fingers lightly touching his full lips, "It's okay. Soon I'll be free from them and off to college." She pulled herself up onto her toes and leaned into him. When their lips touched he melted into her embrace. He pulled her closer, but kept his kiss soft treasuring the moment.

When he released her, gently settling her back onto her feet, he smiled. His whole body burned with desire, but he knew now was not the time for more than a kiss. He reached behind her to unlock the door.

Linda was breathless from his gentle kiss. She had hoped he'd be wanting more, so she was surprised when she felt his arm reach over her for the lock. "Wait," her abrupt demand stopped him. "I was hoping you'd like to kiss me again," she explained softly.

Tim couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He cupped her chin in his hand lifting her face to his own. He lowered his lips slowly down to hers and let himself taste her. The sweet tang from the punch still lingered on her lips and though it was impossible he felt intoxicated. His hand roamed to hold her head in place as his other reached back to balance her.

The kiss let them each explore the other's mouth, small moans escaping between breaths. Finally not able to keep up his restraint, but not wanting to take things further, Tim began to ease the pressure of his lips.

Linda felt him pulling away, though her mind had wandered to other desires. She knew Tim wasn't ready. With a labored sigh, she let him go. Returning her head to rest on him again.

He ran his hand along her back, reflecting on the last few moments. They stood holding each other close until they were both breathing normally again. Linda pulled back reluctantly.

"I guess we should see if anyone missed us?" she jested.

"You maybe, they'd miss. Me? I doubt it," he shrugged not really caring for the first time what any of them had to say. He unlocked the door. The snap breaking the quiet between them bringing on nervous laughter.

Linda put her hand on the knob before Tim could open the door. "It'll be okay," she promised. As they exited into the dimly lit basement, the few couples remaining were quietly talking or in one case nearly undressed.

Tim avoided looking at them and held tightly to Linda's hand. She led him toward the stairs to go back to the party.

Not sure what else to do he followed willingly. When he noticed the direction she was headed, he faltered.

"I can't dance," he looked at her beseechingly.

"I'll lead," she tossed her head to the side. "Come on. It's fun and nobody's watching."

He looked around at all the kids. They were either dancing or buried in conversations. He pushed his chin forward indicating his willingness to give it a try.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or scared more when the music changed to a slower tempo. Linda twirled to face him and stepped into his space. Much like how they held each other in the closet, he took comfort in the familiarity.

They swayed not really moving until the song ended. Before the next song began, Derek was grabbing his arm. "We gotta go," The panic in his face, left no doubt he was in trouble. Three huge seniors were making their way toward his frightened friend.

"Go," Linda told him sweetly. "I'll stop them," she hooked her thumb toward the trio.

"Right!" Tim looked into her eyes wondering if she'd ever be as close to him as she was now.

"I'll call Tim. I promise. You'd better get him out of here," she motioned toward Derek who was wheezing and clutching at Tim.

"Let's go." He dragged Derek through the crowd and out onto the sidewalk. They ran to the corner and looked back. The coast was clear. They began a quick walk, not wanting to risk their luck.

Eyeing his calming friend, Tim asked, "What did you do anyway?"

Shirking Derek admitted, "I kissed Mandy."

"Are you insane? Tommy's going to cream you. It won't matter if it's tonight or at school on Monday. You are so dead," Tim flustered.

"Maybe, but she kissed me back," he smiled, a huge grin covering his blush. Tim punched him in the arm. Derek rubbed it though it hadn't really hurt.

After they walked a few more paces, Derek's head turned toward Tim. "So, you and Linda seemed a little cozy on the dance floor?" his eyes narrowed watching for Tim's reaction.

When he noticed the redness creeping up his neck, Derek slapped Tim on the back, "You dog!"

Quickly Tim shook his head, "It's not like that, Derek," Tim defended her. "She's not like the other cheerleaders."

"I told you she liked you," Derek said proudly. "So what's next?"

Tim looked at him puzzled, "Next?" After a moment he shrugged, "She said she'd call."

"That's great!" Derek saw hope for all geeks if Tim and Linda could pull off being a couple.

"I don't know," Tim tried to keep to his reality. "We're graduating and then she's off to college. As am I. We won't see much of each other." That fact brought a sadness to him. Here he finally found a girl he could relate to and she liked him and they were only going to have a few weeks to enjoy it. 'Maybe I should've taken more advantage of that time alone,' he thought, but dismissed it. 'No, it wouldn't have been right.'

Seeing Tim struggle with his inner turmoil, Derek clapped his shoulder to gain his attention. "My dear friend. Do you know what college Linda is going to be attending?"

Tim shook his head still distracted by his own thoughts.

Derek's smile grew bigger than ever as he looked Tim in the face his hands on both Tim's shoulders, "M.I.T."

Tim's face morphed from one of disappointment to one of surprise then on that foresaw the possibilities. 'Did she know he was heading there as well? She must. He'd gotten early acceptance over a year ago. Did she plan on following him there, or was it circumstantial?'

Smiling at Derek, Tim turned to continue his walk home. Derek matched him step for step waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well?" Derek lost his battle to remain silent.

Smirking Tim simply said, "She said she'd call. Until then I'll have to think about it."

"Ugh!" Derek was exasperated. "You better not blow this."

They reached Derek's drive before Tim's. "If she calls you, you'll call me right?"

"You're such a girl!" Tim teased. A pained look crossed his friend's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Sure when she calls, I'll call you."

Derek noticed the 'when' in place of the 'if'. Tim was hopeful. 'Oh yeah. She's gonna call.' "See you later," Derek waved off, trotting to his door.

Tim crossed the street to his own house. 'I wonder what my parents will think of Linda?' he mused. The smile still shone on his face as he entered the door into the kitchen.

His mother was setting the coffeemaker for the morning. "Hello dear. Did you have a good time tonight?" The smile was a dead give away, but she wasn't sure what had caused it. The blush that colored his face told her plenty. "Oh," she was speechless for the first time ever with her son. "Perhaps you should go have a talk with your father."

Tim gaped, "Mom. No. It's okay. I did meet a girl. Well I've actually known her for quite a while, but…"

His mom interrupted, "You sure you want to talk to me about this?"

"Sure. Why? Is it okay?" he was confused. His mom had always encouraged open communication.

"It's fine. I thought you might be more comfortable with your dad is all. Go ahead," she smoothed the hair over his forehead.

"Well her name is Linda McDermott. She's a cheerleader," he paused to catch her reaction. 'Calm that's good.' "Anyway, she told me she thought I was a nice guy," in a roundabout sort of way, it was true. "I was surprised because most of the cheerleaders just see me as a geek."

"You're not a geek," his mom argued.

"Yes, I am. But it's okay. I'm proud of who I am."

"We're proud of you, too, son," his dad's voice made him jump.

"Dad? Didn't hear you coming," Tim said nervously.

"So. You and Linda? What's the situation?" his dad got right to the point.

"She told me she would call."

"She's calling you. Oh, Timothy!" his mom chided. "Is that how I raised you? A gentleman always calls on the lady, not vice versa."

Embarrassed Tim tried to evasively explain the hasty retreat he made with Derek. "Derek had to get home. Since we were rushed she said she'd call. She has our number from the raffle she ran last month," he tried to explain. At least he thought she had their number. What if she was just putting him on. He shook that off. No he could feel her sincerity. She meant it.

Their scrutiny became too much. Tim decided to call it a night. "I'm really tired." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and his dad's shoulder a pat as he passed, "Good night."

He left his parents exchanging a look between them.

"Guess he's not your little boy any more," his dad smiled down at his mother.

She half smiled, "I guess not." She put her arm around his waist. "Shall we head off to bed then?"

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. 'Yes, let's. Tim will be just fine." They walked toward the stairs arms around each other.

Tim lay in his bed repeating the events at the party in his head. Trying to see any sign of subterfuge and finding none. He drifted off to sleep knowing that he'd be getting that call from Linda soon.


End file.
